


Playlist.

by JustSeungminThings



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anthony Amorim - Freeform, Billie Elish, M/M, So I’ll update often, This is a song blurb collection!, all chapters will be around 300 words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSeungminThings/pseuds/JustSeungminThings
Summary: Stray Kids blurbs inspired by songs from my playlists.





	1. I’ll Call You When the Party’s Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Party’s Over by Billie Eilish

**_I’ll Call You When the Party’s Over_ **

   Seungmin stuck his silver keys into the knob of the white apartment door, turning it and opening it slowly as to soften the blow of what was to come.

   He sighed as his eyes met the darknesses of his living room, unoccupied once again. Standing there there he just staring at the emptiness.

   Seungmin took out his phone as soon as his lonely haize left him and read out the phrase he knew would be waiting for him in his notifications. “I’ll call you when the party’s over.”

  Every night lately was the same. Seungmin would come home well past sundown to an empty apartment left only with a note informing him that his boyfriend had left to another party and the same text he always got.

   He gets it, they’re twenty three and fresh out of college, they had they’re life’s ahead of them. Nothing was going to stand in the way of Hyunjin having fun and Seungmin was okay with that. Hell, he liked to have fun every once and a while too.

 The party’s weren’t what bugged him at all, it was what he knew Hyunjin did at those parties, why he was at them in the first place.

 

 Seungmin threw his keys onto the side table next the sofa as he dragged himself towards the liquor cabinet, ready to drown his pain and tiredness with a bottle of vodka and oceans of oncoming tears.

 It was only a few days ago, parties ago, when he began to resent Hyunjin’s weekly, turned daily, notes. That’s when he was told of Hyunjin’s persisting streak of infidelity.

 They used to be so in love. They used to cuddle as they watched movies together on the soft white couch Seungmin was sobbing alone on. Hyunjin used to want to kiss the red, round, cheeks Seungmin’s tears streamed down. Hyunjin used to love Seungmin. Hyunjin used to be there.

 Now Hyunjin was off with some other person doing things Seungmin didn’t want to think about. The things they used to do together, and more then that. All to ask Seungmin to call him when it was all over.


	2. Talk To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk To Me by Cavetown

#  _ Talk To Me _

“You don’t have to be a hero to save the world.”

“It doesn’t make you a narcissist to love yourself.”

“You don’t have to be a prodigy to be unique.”

“You don’t have to know what to say or what to think.”

Woojin cooed these words of reassurance up to Chan from his spot laying on the dark hard wood of his boyfriends bedroom. He knew Chris had problems and he loved him nonetheless. Believing strongly in the saying that live knows no bounds inspired him to not just live with the thoughts constantly invading Chan’s mind, but instead help him with them.

Woojin loved it when he would talk to him, he loved knowing he could help. 

Chan loved Woojin‘ help too. Even if he could never be truly fine all the time he appreciated the temporary relief of the chest tightening anxiety everything but Woojin brought. He think that maybe that’s why he fell in love with him in the first place.

So at night they’d sit, Woojin laying in the floor, Chan on his bed, they’re hands interlocked, sharing they’re least known secrets and most worrisome fears. They were perfect for each other.

“It's so dark tonight but you'll survive certainly.”

“I'll be here until you're okay.”

“Let your words release your pain, you and I will share the weight.”

“It’s alright, talk to me.”

Woojin continued to coo these words of reassurance up to Chan as he always would.

**Author's Note:**

> 🎼


End file.
